


Hokulani Observatory

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deaf Character, Electric Trial, Franklin - Freeform, Franklin has downs syndrom, Franklin is deaf, Franklin is older than 11, Game Spoilers, Gen, Pokemon Ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Franklin takes on the Electric Trial





	

**Author's Note:**

> Franklin is my pokemon oc and can be found under the tag #franklin here: captaindemetrios.tumblr.com

Franklin was so excited to see the observatory. He bounced in his seat the entire bus ride up and he bounced where he stood as the Professor talked to Molayne about going inside. Franklin huffed when the man proposed a battle first.

 

“But I want to look at space!” 

 

“You can look at space, after we battle!” Molayne laughed. Franklin puffed his cheeks up, but agreed to the battle.

 

He let Anders out to take care of them quickly. 

 

“Hurry, I want to see space!” He told Anders. Anders was happy to oblige. 

 

By the time the battle was finished it was starting to get late. Franklin fiddled with his hearing aids, but the battery must have died. He nudged Anders- recently evolved and now taller than  his trainer. 

 

“Can I have some light please?” He asked him

  
Anders brought fire to his hands and Franklin could read the Professor’s lips in the glow. It was time to go inside.    
  
In the light of the observatory, Franklin could return Anders to his pokeball. He bounced with excitement to the front desk.

 

“Hello! Im here to look at space!”

 

“Oh hello!” The scientist laughed. “Here, if you like space, I have a gift for you!” He handed over a comet shard.

 

“Wow, it’s so pretty!” Franklin gasped and held it up to the light. It sparkled blue, and Franklin tucked it into his shirt pocket. “Thank you, I love it!”

 

“The observatory is straight ahead.” The man told him

 

Franklin ran ahead and met Sophocles. He bounced with excitement again.

 

“Can I look at space now?”

 

“Uh. Dont you want to do the trial first?”

 

“Oh. Yeah, ok.” Franklin conceded.

 

“Great!” Sophocles turned around to start firing up a machine, Franklin tapped his shoulder.

 

“My hearing aids arent working, I need you to face me so I can read your lips.”

 

“Hearing aids…?” Sophocles’ face fell, as the machine turned and the lights suddenly turned off. 

 

Franklin cried out in alarm and stumbled backwards. He tripped over a stack of comic books and his head hit the door. He sat up and started to cry. He banged on the door but it wouldnt open. 

 

Anders came from his pokeball and brought fire to his hands again. Franklin gasped and hugged him close. Anders kept an arm around him protectively.   
He looked up at Sophocles, squinting to see his lips in the dark. He said something about the door, and an audio quiz.

 

“Audio Quiz? I can’t do that!”

 

“I know, I know!” He thinks Sophocles said. “Let me do it, and you just battle the pokemon ok?”

 

“Battle?” Franklin squinted. Anders nodded. “O-okay, I can do that!” He scrambled up. “Anders, you need to hold the light for us. So I’ll have to battle with someone else, ok?”

 

Franklin let out Skyhold the Sandyghast, and Sophocles answered the first question. A pokemon darted in.

 

“Take care of it, Skyhold!” Franklin tried to sound confident, but his pokemon could tell he was frightened. That just made them fight harder.

 

They did this three more times. 

  
“D-don’t worry! The totem pokemon will be here soon!” Sophocles said. Franklin nodded, clutching Skyhold’s pokeball. Skyhold nudged against his leg and looked up at him encouragingly.

 

“Here we go, here’s the totem pokemon!” Sophocles said, but Franklin didn’t catch it since he was facing away.

 

A Vikavolt flew inside and looped around them a few times before coming to a stop in front of Franklin. It sparked, lighting up the room. Franklin stumbled back into Anders. 

 

“O-ok, here we go Skyhold!” It took more than Skyhold to defeat the totem pokemon. Skyhold held on but Franklin wasn’t about to let her faint. He returned her quickly and called out Fenris, just as the Totem pokemon called for help too.

 

“Rock slide, hit them both Fenris!” Franklin was getting his confidence back, with Anders at his side and Fenris before him. Fenris was confident too. His rocks hit the two bug pokemon hard, but he took a solid hit himself. He rolled with the blow and got back up growling.

 

Franklin looked at his Z Bracelet. “Fenris! Let’s hit ‘em with a  Z move!” 

Fenris gave a nod, and crushed the Totem pokemon with a Continental Crush. 

 

The assisting bug pokemon was a piece of cake after that. 

 

Then the lights came on. Franklin cheered and danced in a circle. He fell to his knees to hug Fenris tight. 

 

“We did it! We did it!”

 

Fenris licked the remaining tears from his face.

 

“Good job, Franklin!” Sophocles said. “Here, now you can use this Electrium Z.” 

 

Franklin took it and spun around in joy. (Anders caught him)

 

“Now I need to catch an electric type!” He giggled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Dont forget to comment!


End file.
